Welcome--A TFP Commission Story
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: while scouting for Energon, Optimus Prime stumbles upon a young Cybertronian among a wrecked ship and takes her back to base, but the others find her a bit difficult to handle at first.


"**Welcome"—A TFP Commission Story**

**Summary: while scouting for Energon, Optimus Prime stumbles upon a young Cybertronian among an Autobot escape pod and takes her back to base, but a few of the others find her a bit difficult to handle at first.**

* * *

**Transformers © Hasbro**

**Snowdrop © raphturtal1 of deviantART  
**

* * *

Optimus Prime drove at a casual speed down the empty freeway that ran through the desert, his scanners on high alert for any Energon deposits nearby. He had been driving for over half the day and found not a trace, but he knew he couldn't quit. He was quite surprised that Ratchet hadn't told him to give it a rest and return to base, or that any of the other Autobots set out to join him. The truth is, he actually wanted to be alone. The night was beautiful and quiet. No signs of Decepticons were in the area, that was a good start. And a few times, he would pull over, transform and admire the glittering, clear black sky, then he would hit the road and continue his search.

After another hour passed, he did pick up an Energon signal, but he didn't expect this kind of signal. He put pedal to the metal and followed the signal deeper into the desert until he arrived. Optimus was quite surprised to see an escape pod half-buried in the sand. As he approached it, he realized it was of Autobot origin and activated his COM-link. "Optimus to base."

"This is Ratchet, Optimus," the medic replied. "have you uncovered Energon?"

"No, but I have discovered an Autobot escape pod."

"An Autobot escape pod?! Are there any survivors?!"

"I am searching for any passengers as we speak. I will let you know when I find something." Optimus circled the pod then peered inside; he could see someone sitting in the front seat. Pulling the metal of the pod apart to reveal the passenger, he realized it was an Autobot youngling. Her armor was quite similar to Bumblebee's, but she was much smaller, her yellow color was whiter, her door wings were smaller, and there was a heart shape on her chest plate. She was unconscious; she appeared to have been knocked into stasis, for the pod was a long-distance pod. Gently, Optimus unstrapped and lifted her into his arms; she was about the size of an adult human male. "Ratchet, ready the ground-bridge. I am bringing back a survivor."

Within seconds, the bridge opened, and Optimus stepped through carrying the youngling. The other members of Team Prime gathered around Optimus to see the newcomer. "This is the survivor?" asked Arcee. "I never expected a youngling."

"At least it's a girl, right?" Bulkhead joked, nudging Arcee playfully. "And she kinda looks like Bee."

Ratchet approached the stasis-locked youngling and scanned her. "Her injuries are minimal," he stated. "They will heal on their own."

"_Who is she, anyway?"_ asked the scout, Bumblebee.

"All Cybertronians have their name encrypted somewhere on their bodies," Optimus said. "If I can find it, we will learn her name." He searched the usual places where one's name would be encrypted and found it on her left door wing. "Her designation is: Snowdrop. Her encryptions are still fresh, meaning she is of a young age."

"Meaning, she'll be a handful," sighed Arcee.

"_We could teach her whatever she doesn't know how to do,"_ said Bumblebee.

"Which could be a lot," said Bulkhead.

"If this youngling needs any assistance for any reason, we are required to offer it," Optimus informed his Autobots as he laid the youngling on Ratchet's examination table. "If she does not know how to do something, we are to teach her. We do not allow her to do something she does not know how to do on her own. Is this understood?"

"Yes, sir," the Autobots said.

The Autobots suddenly heard faint moaning and looked to Ratchet's med bay, where the youngling was. They all heard her body beginning to power up, reviving from stasis. She slowly rolled onto her side and her optics slowly fluttered open. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the bright light before propping herself up on her elbow pad. Then she noticed all the large robots around her and slightly panicked, backing away from them quickly, unknowingly approaching the edge of the examination table. Bumblebee gasped and ran to her, catching her before she hit the floor. She looked up to him whimpering, fear clearly shown in her eyes, while Bumblebee smiled through his.

As Bee sat her back on the table, Optimus approached her; she slightly cowered and hid her face in her hands. Prime then knelt down to a height the youngling was comfortable with and spoke to her gently, and with a soft tone he hadn't used before. "It is alright, Snowdrop. You are somewhere safe. Can you understand me?" The youngling shakily nodded. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autobots, just like you." The youngling looked around at the other giant robots and seemed to calm down a little when she saw the Autobot insignia imprinted on their armor, but she still appeared uneasy.

The youngling named Snowdrop then looked to the yellow Autobot who caught her, pointed to him and chirped in Cybertronian. "That is our scout, Bumblebee," Optimus said. Then he gestured to the large, green Autobot, "This is Bulkhead," then to the small, blue femme, "This is Arcee," then finally to the orange-red and white Autobot, "and this is Ratchet."

Little Snowdrop then slowly crawled to Optimus, looking up at him with wide optics and chirped him something. He wore a faint, sad expression as he listened. "I am afraid I do not know where your carriers are," he said. "You were rescued from a long-distance pod, and you were its only passenger."

Snowdrop's eyes widened further before they filled with tears. Her face plate cringed and she hung her head, hiding her face in her hands as she cried, letting out sorrowful whines and hiccups. Bumblebee gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms. _"Don't worry,"_ he bleeped. _"We will take good care of you. I promise."_ Snowdrop glanced up at him and saw honesty in his optics, and she instantly trusted him. She nuzzled him and his her face in his chest plate, chirping while continuing to cry.

"It appears she has taken a liking to you, Bumblebee," said Optimus. "Therefore, you shall be her guardian."

"_I'd be honored, Optimus,"_ Bee gave his helm a nod. Then he looked down to see little Snowdrop rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Being in stasis for Primus knows how long, and she's in need of recharge?" said Arcee.

"If she needs rest, she will have it," said Prime. He and the others watched Bumblebee carry Snowdrop off to his quarters, chirping a lullaby to her in Cybertronian. "She will need time to adjust to her new surroundings, and the new beings she had met. She will require assistance for some things, therefore we must all play a part in helping her."

"Even you?" Arcee asked.

Optimus gave a nod. "Even me."

* * *

Snowdrop slowly awoke to the soothing hum of Bumblebee's spark the next morning. She allowed the warmth of his chassis to wash over her before she sat herself up, noticing Bee was still asleep. She got on her knees and shook his shoulder, chirping in Cybertronian. However, Bee merely stirred and returned to recharge. She tried kicking him, patting him, even sitting on him, but he still wouldn't wake up. Snowdrop pouted and flopped down on the berth beside him. Then something dawned on her, something her carriers would do to her to make her happy. Clicking mischievous giggles, she carefully slid her hands under Bumblebee's arms.

The scout awoke to a sudden tickling feeling under his arms and he found himself curling inward, letting out explosive, happy trilling sounds. _"S-SNOWDROP...HAHAHA! S-STAHAHAP! IT'S TOO EARLY FOR TI-HAHAHA-TICKLES!" _Bee exclaimed through his laughter. Snowdrop only chirped happily and innocently as she continued, then slid her hands down to his stomach plating. _"AHAHAHA! NOHOHO! HEHEHE-NOT THERE! NO MORE!"_ After a while Snowdrop eventually stopped, leaning against the exhausted scout. _"That was mean,"_ he whined, but he couldn't help but smile when Snowdrop apologetically nuzzled him. _"Aww, it's okay, Snowy. Can I call you Snowy?"_ The youngling chirped happily, approving his question. _"Come on, let's get up."_

She hopped into her guardian's arms and the two headed out of Bee's quarters and into the main base, where the other Autobots were. Snowdrop instantly became shy and hid her face in the crook of Bumblebee's neck. _"It's okay, Snowy," _he chirped. _"These are my friends. They won't hurt you."_ Snowdrop peeked one eye to them and clicked in Cybertronian.

Bulkhead laughed. "Yes, Snowdrop, we're very friendly...well except Doc."

"Hey!" exclaimed the medic.

Snowdrop giggled a little and began to squirm in Bee's arms, wanting down. Bumblebee sat her down and she crawled over to Optimus, patting his foot. He bent down on his knees. "What is it, Snowdrop?" She chirped in their native tongue and pointed to her stomach. "I see. Ratchet, would you prepare some Energon for Snowdrop. She is in need of refueling." Ratchet gave his helm a nod before heading off to their stock of Energon reserves. Optimus got ready to get up before Arcee stopped him and pointed to his foot. He glanced down and saw Snowdrop cuddling him around his leg. He faintly smiled. "That is awfully kind of you, little one, but I'll need you to let go so I can walk." Snowdrop, however, refused to let go. Then she began to climb up his leg until she reached his stomach, holding fast and snuggling him.

"Aww," went the Autobots.

Optimus sighed as he watched the youngling cling to his lower abdomen. "Alright, little one, that is enough," he said, slowly prying her off. He was alarmed when Snowdrop started to cry. "W-What is the matter?" he asked, but the only reply he got were loud sobs.

"Just let her hug you!" Arcee exclaimed, covering her audio preceptors.

Optimus tried, but Snowdrop kept her arms curled in towards her chest. "Now she doesn't want me."

Snowdrop then started reaching for Bumblebee, whining his name in Cybertronian. He came over and took her in his arms, where she curled up against his chest and her crying was reduced to faint hiccups and sniffles. _"What's wrong, Snowy?"_ he bleeped. Snowdrop whimpered in Cybertronian to him, and he was surprised. _"No, no, he doesn't hate you."_

"What'd she say?" asked Bulkhead.

"_She thinks Optimus hates her, that's why he pulled her off,"_ Bee explained.

"But, I do not hate her," Optimus said, stunned at what he had been told.

"_That's what I'm trying to convince her."_

By then, Ratchet returned with a canister filled with Energon. "What's with all the whining in here?" The second Snowdrop saw the canister, she whined and reached for it. Ratchet handed it to her, she snatched it and she began to suckle from it.

"We'll explain later, Ratchet," said Arcee.

* * *

Later, while Optimus was out on patrol, Arcee was out riding with Jack, Bulkhead was with Miko at a monster truck rally, and Ratchet was in his lab, Bumblebee and Snowdrop were watching cartoons. Snowdrop giggled at the silly characters on the screen, and Bumblebee giggled at her. _"You like the silly cartoons?"_ Bee bleeped and Snowdrop chirped with a nod.

Then, while Bee was focusing on the show, Snowdrop suddenly took interest in one of Ratchet's tools. Sliding down from the couch, she crawled over to Ratchet's tool box and pulled out one of his wrenches. It was then Bumblebee noticed she was missing and found her somewhere she shouldn't be. _"No, no, Snowy!" _he exclaimed and went to her. _"These are not toys. You don't play with these." _

"Yip, yip, yip!" Ratchet exclaimed. "What is she doing messing with my stuff?!"

"_Sorry, Ratchet. It's my fault." _

"Indeed, Bumblebee. Optimus has assigned you to be her guardian," the medic explained as he took the wrench back, "so you have to keep a close eye on her and—" he was interrupted by the sound of crying and looked down to see Snowdrop's face soaked in Energon tears, reaching for the wrench with her tiny hands. And when Ratchet refused to give it to her, she sobbed louder and harder.

"_Let her play with it! It's not like she'll break it!" _Bumblebee buzzed.

It seemed Ratchet had no choice; it appeared to be the only way to make the screaming stop. "Alright, alright! Here," Ratchet grunted as he handed the wrench back to Snowdrop. Once she saw the shiny object in arm's reach, she grabbed it and laid it across her lap, chirping happily. Ratchet sighed and rolled his optics.

"_It appears he likes shiny objects," _Bee chuckled.

"Yes, yes," Ratchet said rather impatiently.

Then, Arcee and Jack drove in. The human boy hopped off of Arcee and took off his helmet as he looked up at Snowdrop, who was now in her guardian's arms. "So this is the new Autobot," he said. "Cute. What's her name?"

"Snowdrop," Arcee replied as she transformed into her biped mode.

"And she arrived just last night?"

"Yep."

"Well, she's certainly made herself at home. And she seems to like Bee. And you know, they kind of look alike."

"Yeah, we've noticed."

Then, Bulkhead drove up with Miko and Rafael, who eagerly hopped out. "Lemme see her! Where is she?!" she asked excitedly, then looked up to Bumblebee and gasped. "Aww, she is sooo cute!" she cooed. Bumblebee sat down, placing Snowdrop in his lap, and Miko went straight up to her. The youngling seemed fascinated by the human girl and picked her up, pressing her against her chest. "Aww, she wants hugs! I'll give her hugs!" Miko snuggled Snowdrop then began to tickle her stomach, causing the youngling to squirm and shriek giggles and rapid clicking sounds.

By then, Optimus Prime returned from patrol, transformed and stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. He couldn't help but faintly smile. However, the second Snowdrop saw him, she became shy and hid her face in her hands, burying herself in Bumblebee's chest. The scout sighed with a shrug as he glanced at his leader.

"Hi, Bee," said Raf.

"_Hey, Raf!" _Bee bleeped happily as he scooped up his human friend into his hand. "_Have you met Snowdrop?"_

"Yeah, Bulkhead's told me and Miko about her on the way here." Rafael then looked to Optimus. "You really found her in an escape pod in the desert?" Optimus nodded.

"I'm surprised the Decepticons haven't detected it at all," said Jack.

"We confiscated the pod before any Decepticons could detect it," Optimus explained. "We couldn't risk Megatron finding her." Bumblebee stood up with Snowdrop in his arms, who continued to hide from Optimus. He seemed to sadden a little. He didn't understand why the youngling was still so shy and afraid of him. Was it because he was the largest of the Autobots, his deep voice, or did she still hold a grudge from earlier? He didn't know, but he wanted to make it right. While the other Autobots conversed, he dismissed himself, headed down the hall to his private quarters, laying down on his berth, staring at the ceiling.

He laid there for half an hour as sleep slowly came in, when he heard faint clicking sounds. Blinking himself awake, he sat up and looked to the doorway, discovering the little youngling near the threshold, peering in. After a silent moment, Snowdrop slowly entered his room, chirping to him. "You may enter, Snowdrop," he told her and she crawled inside, heading towards his berth. Once she reached beside him, she came to a stop, glanced up at him, then clicking coos, she reached her arms up to him, wiggling her tiny digits.

Optimus seemed a little surprised; she wanted him to pick her up. Not too long ago she was hiding from him. Now she wanted to be with him? Hesitantly, Optimus reached down one hand and scooped her up into his lap. They both stared at each other for a while before the little youngling did something Optimus didn't expect.

Snowdrop kissed him.

In the center of his chest.

Right over his fluttering spark.

Optimus actually flushed a little at this action; he didn't know how to react. He just watched the youngling nuzzling him while chirping happily. Then he began to smile as he stroked her gently on her back. "Thank you, little one," he said softly, and Snowdrop clicked high-pitched trilling sounds. Then he laid back down on his berth, letting Snowdrop lay over his spark, and they recharged together that night.

**FIN. **


End file.
